Un brin d'éternité
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: [Jeu Anticlove] "Et pourtant, dans mes larmes, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire : Abdel venait de m'offrir un présent plus précieux que tout, celui qui me permettrait de tout supporter. Il m'avait donné un brin d'éternité."


**Dispositions légales :** _Anticlove_ appartient à TICTALES SAS. Je ne possède rien dessus.

* * *

 **Un brin d'éternité**

* * *

Dès que j'eus aperçu l'oasis, j'envoyai valser mes chaussures et mes chaussettes pour aller jouer dans cette étendue d'un bleu plus pur que le ciel d'été qui nous surplombait. Il me regarda faire avec un sourire polisson, se moquant gentiment de mon idée un peu gamine et en même temps très ingénieuse : vu la chaleur qu'il faisait, barboter un peu dans l'eau ne pouvait pas nous faire de mal avant de reprendre notre promenade. Je n'eus pas besoin de dire grand-chose pour qu'il me rejoigne à son tour et ne commence à m'arroser joyeusement. Alors que je prétendais être outrée de cette agression, il se mit à rire honnêtement, découvrant ses dents couleur ivoire dans ce sourire qui me faisait chavirer. Nous n'étions que tous les deux, sans personne pour nous déranger. Je lui jetai un regard rassuré et un peu triste avant de me lancer à mon tour à l'attaque pour l'arroser aussi.

Je devais profiter au maximum de cette journée d'été.

x

Il avait eu l'idée de m'en faire la surprise pour mon anniversaire, réussissant à m'enlever à la surveillance des sbires du centre qui me retenaient même pendant les vacances, pour m'entraîner dans le désert. Une petite promenade dans ce qu'il connaissait de cette vaste étendue dorée. J'avais accepté immédiatement, trop heureuse d'échapper à ma prison dorée et de profiter de sa présence. Telle les princesses de conte de fées, mon prince était venu m'enlever.

x

En le prenant par surprise, je réussis à le faire tomber tout entier dans l'eau, et il se mit aussitôt à nager avec souplesse dans l'eau claire, jusqu'à me prendre par derrière et me couler à mon tour avant de m'embrasser amoureusement alors que nous étions encore immergés. Comment aurais-je pu lui en vouloir ? Il me faisait tourner la tête...

Il se releva ensuite avec prestance, et je pus le regarder à loisir retirer son tee-shirt trempé pour dévoiler sa peau couleur chocolat. Mon regard se promenait sur ses bras, son cou, son torse avec plaisir : j'avais envie de le toucher, de caresser sa peau qui séchait doucement sous ce soleil de plomb... Je me sentis rougir, et décidai de m'allonger au bord de l'eau, sur le sable, pour sécher. Cependant, il avait vu ma manœuvre et se rapprocha de moi.

« Tout va bien ? »

Je me contentai de hocher la tête sans le regarder, fermant les yeux à cause de la lumière crue qui m'aveuglait. Je pris une grande respiration en profitant de la tranquillité du lieu : il n'y avait que nous deux dans ce cadre aussi mortel qu'idyllique. Avec lui, je pouvais être libre !

Il s'installa maladroitement à mes côtés de manière à me protéger du soleil : assis à ma gauche, il posa son bras gauche à droite de ma tête me lança un regard emprunt d'amour et de désir. Je lui répondis en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns très courts et si doux, ravie de pouvoir le contempler d'aussi près, avant de capturer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, plus lentement, plus longuement, pour arrêter le temps.

Dans ses bras, l'éternité était à ma portée.

x

Malheureusement, le soleil commençait à descendre, et nous dûmes rentrer. Devant l'entrée du centre, encore cachés dans les ombres, nous nous enlaçâmes une dernière fois, longuement. Je retins mes larmes alors que je lâchai sa main pour courir à l'intérieur tandis qu'il faisait diversion auprès des gardes. Je les retins encore lorsqu'une fois passée de l'autre côté, je jetai un dernier coup d'oeil en arrière pour le voir disparaître au loin. Mais une fois seule dans ma chambre verrouillée, je me laissai glisser le long de la porte au sol, avant de laisser couler mes larmes. Je l'avais perdu à jamais.

Et pourtant, dans mes larmes, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire : Abdel venait de m'offrir un présent plus précieux que tout, celui qui me permettrait de tout supporter.

Il m'avait donné un brin d'éternité.


End file.
